I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flight deck layout for an aircraft.
II. Description of Related Art
In civil aviation, recent aircraft flight decks are generally designed around a crew composed of two pilots seated side-by-side and facing the flying direction. Such a layout permits the pilot to have good inside and outside visibility, and the various instructions are disposed around the pilots so that they can easily access same.
French Patent 2547273 describes an ergonomic aircraft flight deck designed for two pilots. No provisions are made for a third crew member in the cockpit described in that prior art document.
Military aircraft have flight decks configured to accommodate three, four or five crew members. As for the cockpits of civil airplanes described above, they generally contain two seats for the pilots, disposed side-by-side longitudinally in the flying direction of the aircraft. The other crew members present in the cockpit are then provided with a space and with specific instruments dedicated to particular tasks.
The problem at the basis of the present invention is to provide an aircraft cockpit configured for variable crews of two or three crew members. It is then desired that the airplane can be operated just as well with two as with three crew members in the cockpit. For example, during a logistic flight, when only a pilot and a copilot are necessary to achieve the mission, the flight deck is occupied by only two crew members. During a tactical flight, when complex and numerous tasks must be performed, three crew members occupy the cockpit.